OOO SOUTH HIGH SCHOOL
by jcomic1999
Summary: what time is it it's HIGH SCHOOL TIME! With ROMANCE, HUMOR,SUSPENSE, EXCITEMENT, SWEET SONGS at the end. VIOLENCE AND MORE! some regular show reference's but whatever very awesome! Rated T for mild language and kissing scenes. Also don't forget to REVIEW when done reading.
1. Chapter 1 wake up sleepy heads

hello its jcomics this is kind of a just for fun kind of thing. ENJOY by the way every body is a human ...chapter 1...

FINN STRONG: blond hair, blue jeans, blue shirt,green back pack.

FIONNA STRONG: blond hair, blue shirt, skinny jeans,green back pack.

JAKE MILLER: orange hair,glasses,orange hoodie and jeans.

CAKE MILLER: white and orange hair, white hoodie, black pants

MARCLINE ABADEER: long black hair in pony tail, red and black stripe shirt,black pants.

MARSHALL LEE ABADEER: black hair, red shirt, jeans.

BONNIEBELL BUBBLEGUM: hot pink hair in ponytail, hot pink shirt, glasses, pink pants.

BRUCE GUMBALL : pink hair, black hoodie,black pants

flambo prince goodmen: orange yellow hair, orange hoodie, black pants.

flame princess goodmen: orange yellow hair, yellow hoodie, black pants.

Susan strong walked up to her kids room to wake them up."wake up my little angels Finn and fionna woke up "mom 10 more minutes please" "now Finn you know you can't sleep in on the first day rigth."Finn sighed "rigth" then they got up and brushed their teeth put on their clothes and walked out the door.

in the cave house: RING! marcline: Marshall turn off the alarm clock. RING "Marshall turn it off" RING "MARSHALL" marcllne grabbed the clock shut it off then threw it at him. Marshall lee:owwww dude that hurts he said throwing the clock back at her but missing. They got up and got ready.

at the house down the street: flame princess was brushing her hair."oh I can't wait for the grand opening for the school" flame prince finished outing his jacket and started fixing his hair " whatever its gonna be boring" " yeah Okay".

the sisters and lady where dressed and also the siblings Jake and cake where ready and they all headed to school. Meeting each other.

that's it for now others will come in soon see ya later


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 first day of school

they all meet each other at the busses. Finn: hey guys I haven't seen you since July 24. "yeah when Finn got into a fight with mus- "Marshall lee stop talking it" " hey look it's fine the blushing baby" a voice said in the background they turned and saw the jerks muscle man with ash lumpy space guy (prince but in this case he is a guy) and penny. Ash: looks like we got a couple of dicks. Marshall: I'm sorry did the doctors cut off your dick during surgery on your face. " I've never been to face surgery" jake: so you were born ugly as fuck. Lsg strayed laughing and ash punched him in the face. Ash just stay outta my way freak. Then the gang walked to princess walked to Finn "hey Finn you okay" Finn noded and they made it to school. They saw a very strong man walk up to them" hello my name is mr skips I'll be your social studies teacher Marshall rolled his eyes and went into the classroom and saw some one. The others came in and saw the same person they shouted his name " GUMBALL" " guys how is it going" "awesome" Finn replied. Bonnie: so how was your trip to Paris? "dude it was awesome learning about the tower and taking in France language and exploring the museum of ar- "boring" Marshall cut him off. "well what did you do this summer play video games all night" "actually it was all day and night and I beat black ops 2 sun "how did you beat the game im still on level 1" Jake said confused RING " class has begun we will be learning about the history of the world ( 1 hours later ) RING "class is over you may leave" they all left and entered science class. They all took there seats Jake sat next to lady ( in ladies mind: oh my GLOB he is sitting next to me I hope he likes me ) the teacher came in "hellooo my name is mister lemongrab I will be your teacher for science we will be learning about the human body in all parts Marshall lee started chuckling which made Finn laugh "STOP LAUGHING WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Finn: well when you said every part you mean the jiggle things right. The class started laughing." this is Unacceptable stop talking or 7 Days detention!" okay as I was saying...1hour later...RING "class is now over leave now" they left into : bro how do you get a warning on the first day? "I'm that kind of guy" fionna punched his arm as they walked in" hello I'm Mrs. turtle (aka turtle princess) Marshall: pezz Jake I wish this wasn't so boring...Jake..jaaaake. Jake was fast asleep. mrs turtle ran up to jake and hit the ruler hard on the desk twice "SHIT! Jake screamed the class laugh hard. " there is no tolerance for that behavior to the principals office!" Jake walked to the office and saw Mr. Benson "so,sleeping in class and cussing huh" "sorry mister Benson it won't happen again" "it better not , now get back to work OR DETENTION ! Jake then ran out. A couple of hours later its now time to go home. The kids ran out exited when they all came home there parents asked them the same thing...how was your day.

well that's it for now in the next chapter months past and something big happens ha cliffhanger .


	3. Chapter 3

hello its jcomics with chapter 3 HALLOWEEN... Okay when I said something was gonna happen that is happening next time enjoy

the day before Halloween...

"okay class remember tomorrow wear a costume for the Halloween party anyone who doesn't show up in a costume will not be participating"she looked at Marshall lee "right Marshall" "right mrs slime" the bell rang and they walked out language arts fionna headed to her locker to get her gym uniform flame princess ran up to her "oh my glob fionna what do I wear."something cute" "you don't say" "well lets just go to the costume store and pick something out. Marcline walked over to the two " costume problems" " yes actually we are going to the store to buy some at the store" " can I come with I don't have any thing else to wear so-" "CAN WE COME TO" lady said running to them with Bonnie and cake following behind her "ok jezz" lady lowered her voice "sorry I just want to look my best for Jake" Marcline grew a smile " ok so let's meet up at the Halloween shop.

in the gym: Marshall lee ran into the gym being chased by ash Finn was running after them following by gumball " dude gumball what the fuck is going on" Marshall ran up to ash and kicked him in the balls then ash chased him down here. " IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MARSHALL YOU FAGTAG! Marshall lee stoped running ash lost control of his legs Marshall held his fist out and ash fell into it ash fell down and Marshall kicked him in the balls again Marshall: yeah bitch ! Marshall was later pushed down by muscle man and he started kicking Marshall in the face " oww" gumball came up and punched muscle man in the face muscle man picked up gumball and threw him across the gym then Finn kneeed muscle man in belly but it did nothing " you know who else likes to get kicked in the dick my MOM BITCH ! Muscle man super kicked Finn but he missed and hit his Jake came out of nowhere and started punching his face HARD Then Marshall came from behind and kicked muscle man where it hurts "OW MY ballsacks he fell down ash got up " Marshall you kicked me twice to many and for that I shall-POW he was kicked dead in the cheek by flame prince then he trip him "yeah bitch don't mess around with us now take pussy man and get the fuck out" ash picked up muscle man and left...the next day was Halloween and it is after school and the gang is eating candy at the park. ''hey marshall you okay'' marcline asked her brother ''no i hear something ...''gasp'' you hear that? gumball got frightened "hear what"..."FART''...marshall started cracking up the girls rolled their eyes finn,jake ,flame prince laugh along with him gumball was pissed "i fucking hate you"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the DATES

marshall was in cooking class when he got a text from party pat." him pat is having a party at 6:30 to 9:00 sweet i should tell the others" he leaned over and told cake. she than turned around and texted then talked about it later at lunch.

lunch: the gang was talking while pat came to their table. " how is it going pat" jake said eating pudding. '' nothing much just waiting to party this friday night" cake grasped flame princess."oh flame girl i can't wait its gonna go down. '' girl i know it is gonna be like the best. finn turned his head to pat. '' so what do have planed for the party" '' well we have chip eating contest than 7 minutes in heaven than party dancing to the end which reminds me you can't enter without a date" jake blushed '' at this amount of time" " sorry dude no date no . lunch was over then they went out to look for dates.

: gumball passed a note to bonnie she read it i feel like nothing was real untill i meet you. will you go to the party with me bonnie blushed she said yes which made gumball smile.

in the hallways marshall saw fionna. " hey fi, umm i i was wondering if you would go to the ball with me. '' i'd love to your a really cool guy she punched his arm and walked away. they all meet at the gym on the bleachers '' she said yes" finn asked '' yep and all

it took was a poem." marshall laugh "and it took was my awesome personality" jake: look finn theres flame. "okay guys im gonna do it wish me luck" finn ran down the stairs and walked up to her "hey flame uhh i was wondering oh can i carry your books" "sure finn" she knew where he was going with this. they made it to the spot she wanted to sit at. " would you like to go out with me" " yes finn" she kissed his cheek and ran to fionna. marcline was pissed nobody asked her out. she started to stare at jake and lady kissing.

A tear came out her eyes with more falling down. flame prince looked and saw marcline crying he walked over to her. " you okay" "yeah i just wanna be alone" marcline I reall- " WHAT PART OF I WANNA BE ALONE DON'T YOU UNDER STAND! "look i-" "NO YOU LOOK WHEN I SAY ALONE I MEAN I DON'T WANNA SEE FUCKING FACE BITC-" flame prince cut her off. " IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" she had a shocked look on her face. "look,your the only one i will ever love." marcy grab his jacket and kissed him.

ash sat looking at them all : i'm gonna crash this party once and for all.

OH NO ASH IS BACK WITH A PLAN SEE YOU NEXT TIME ALSO REVEIW ON THE PEOPLE YOU WANT AT THE PARTY SEE YAHH.


	5. Chapter 5

chapters 5 the party ... I do not own adventure time or regular show I own the characters I created

every one was getting ready for the party it was good until ash and his gang showed up. fionna started bushing when she saw the boys come in. "hey guys" they started to socialize when a girl wearing all red with golden hair came in. "hey guys, hey 4 eyes" bubble gum got upset "stop calling me that amber" amber walked over to Marshall and kicked his ( you know what ) " ow! You dirty mother..." he fell down holding it when fioona ran to him. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" amber smiled than walked away.

2hours later: everybody was partying haveing the time of their lives. Jake and lady where kissing each other under the table. Finn and flame where playing 7 minutes. Gumball and bubble gum had a 3 hour conversation on zaniods. Marshall and fionna played punchies and flame prince and Marcline where outside eating pb and j sandwiches. "these sandwiches are amazing" Marcline said in shock. Flame prince smiled knowing his date is going well. " so why did you choose me other girls are in to you" flame prince looked up. " my dad told me that the prettiest girl is the smartest girl" " so why did you pick me not Bonnie" " l found some one more intelligent" she blush leaning in for a kiss which was interrupted by party pat placing pancakes on their table. Party pat ran to Finn. " dude nobody is dancing" " have no fear Finn the human is here Marshall crank up the music its time to do the Finn dance" Marshall did what he was told and grab fionna's had. Then. The rest of the gang joined in and Finn grabbed the mic

" if you want to do the Finn the human dance all you need to do is hold to your pants. Bend your knees and stick out your pelvis cause I'm telling you man its better than Elvis." They started to dance when Marcline and cake grabbed the mic.

" DO IT...DO IT... EVERYBODY DO THE HUMAN DANCE!

they gave Finn back the mic. " now point your fingers up to the sky and laugh up your nose way up high. U can do the dance in court and finish it off with a laugh and snort ha ha ha "snort" ha ha "snort" ha ha ha ha ha ha HA! Then more people came to dance. Ash started hissing and grabbed finn's cup of coke and filled it with beer " lets see you get out of this bitch" Finn came back to get his cup and drank it all and he began to get dizzy. " why am I so sleepy and sick" flame saw something wrong with Finn she got worried " hey Finn you ok" Finns stomach ache and he ran into the bathroom and puked. He stayed there for a hour fionna called their mom. And she took Finn home. Jake and gumball where worried " hey is Finn gonna be okay" " yeah I can't stop thinking about him" Marshall lee started laughing. Fionna gathered her things. " yeah I should go..before he puke's on my side of the room. She walked out heading home when she ran into ash " hey fi what are you doing with Marshall. She ignored him and walked away. " so your ignoring me now". He grabed her and smacked her face leaving a mark on her cheek then started kicking her in the chest and punching her in the face. He started pulling her hair hard " say you love me or I'll kill you" he said pulling out a pocket knife aiming it for her heart." I Love you" he cut her hand on mistake blood came out she tried not to scream. " see you later bitch" he ran out and fionna got up and cried all the way home.

HE'S BACK okay the singing thing didn't work out according to plan but what ever don't forget to review see ya


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I was just bored so I thought I should make a just for fun chapter. Enjoy :)

...inside their closet...

Finn and fionna were walking to Marcline and Marshall's house so they can hangout. Fionna got worried "do think it is wrong to hangout without the other's." Finn pulled out a balloon. " nah we always hangout on Wednesdays" " what's with the balloon". " dude balloon music is the future not that Justin bieber crap". Fionna got wide eyed and she started drooling muttering bieber over and over. " fi are you okay?" she than shaped out of it. " OH yeah,um yeah I like swag and stuff." Finn got confused but made it to the house. There was a note attached to the door. " hey Finn it says. We had to run out for groceries ble blo blob DON'T COME IN OUR HOUSE." " that's it." " yep don't come in our house, written in blood too." fionna sat down on the ground and took out her iPod touch. " what are you doing" fionna looked up and back down. Listening to Beyonce helps pass the time" " fuck that lets play hide and seek." " fine but your it." " ok 1...2...3...4..." fionna looked for the perfect hiding spot when she entered the house. " 9...10 READY OR NOT HERE I COME! He he he I love saying that." Finn walked around when he her bunny hat ears stick out from the window. " "fionna I see you " "SHIT" Finn walked in the house. " now come out before they make it back" as soon as he said that the door knob was turning. They both gasped then ran up stairs and hid in their closet. Marcline and Marshall lee went up to their room with dinner in their hands they walked to their beds to watch tv " I guess what they aren't coming so let's watch oh hell's kitchen is on." Marcline said turning to the her favorite show. Marshall lee was sick of watching that show. " fuck that lefts watch American idol." fine let's play rock paper scissors to see what we are going to watch. Finn got nervous. " they are going to kill us." " we going to sneak out of here" " how their parents hate intruders,plus their father owns a shotgun and their mom owns a AK 47. Finn said nervously. Meanwhile. Marcline threw paper and Marshall threw rock. " HA rock beats paper!" " what the fuck are you talking about paper beats rock. Paper covers the rock." " dam it, watch your stupid show!" back in the closet. ? " Finn we have to stay here until they are distracted." 2 HOURS LATER. " fionna I can't take this anymore there is no way hells kitchen is on that long" " oh the show was off one hour ago." " wait what do you mean one hour ago Marshall has head phones on and Marcline is on chase book." ( face book ). As soon as they were ready to leave their dad came in. " Marshall and Marcy it's time for you to wash up." they ran out to wash. Finn is it safe to leave." " I don't know go scope the scene." fionna crawed over to the bathroom to see Marshall and Marcline brushing their teeth she than crawed over to there parents room she heard a lot of moving around she then heard a sound that made her blush she looked through the hole in the to see what she thought was true her mouth dropped and she crawled back to the closet Finn was curious. To see the look on her face. " sis what happened" " I'm not going back out there" " sis sis dude" they then shut up when they saw Marcline and Marshall come in and climb in their beds. " Marcline tell me a story." " once upon a time there was a ugly fuck named Marshall lee he was so ugly that everyone died the end." " I get that story every night can you tell me a different story. Marcline was already sleep then he went to sleep. Finn and fionna came out the door and tip toe out the room. " hey Finn are they awake." " why the fuck are you talking." " I'm wondering if they are awake." well if they are they can definitely can hear you talking." " lets go already" they made it to the door. Until...RING FIONNA YOU HAVE A CALL FIONNA YOU HAVE A CALL! Marshall lee turned on the lights. " DAM IT FIONNA YOU DIDN'T TURN OFF YOUR PHONE! " I forgot man" " forgot what do you mean you forgot." " what are you two doing in my room. Marcline said confuse. Finn spoke up " we were playing hide and seek in your closet and we saw everything were sorry." " ok apology excepted." they both ran home to eat dinner and go to bed. As soon as they where fast asleep they heard giggling " Marcline?" they look out side to see Marshall and Marcy videotaping everything they were doing even the part where fionna was in the the shower. She started screaming and they laugh even harder.

till next time I'm jcomics and this has been total drama ISLAND! wait wrong fanficton see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Twas the fight before Christmas. pt 1

bemo was running around the snow with her best friend football. ( note the bemo is apart of the strong family, bemo wears all green short hair similar to Finns but died green. She is 7 years old but has the mind of a high school straight A student.) footballs parents called her in for dinner. " see ya later bemo" she waved and walked in. Bemo finished making her snow man " he's just perfect." she than got hit dead in the face with a snowball she looked to see you threw it see saw amber and ash. Ash than pick up the girl and threw her in her perfect snowman that took her hours to make they laugh and ran out. Bemo ran in the house into her room. Susan was worried. " finn go check on bemo" Finn ran up to her room. " you alright bemo" " no ash and amber ruined my perfect snowman" " that is all I needed to hear." got a call from flame prince. ( by the way I'm changing his name to fred I'm still going to call him flame prince but his old name flambo is now his younger brother name.) " sup man" " ash just snowballed my brother" " that's what happened to my sister." " what are we gonna do." " I'll call the others lets shut this fool down hard core." meanwhile ash was bring terror all around the neighborhood. He threw rocks at bubblegum's window breaking it. He faced kicked Marcline than punch her repeatedly. Flame got soaked in woman milk. ( don't ask me where they got it) ash started laughing like crazy. " MARRY CHRISTMAS FAGTAG'S HA HA HA.

OH NO ASH IS RUINING CHRISTMAS. will they stop him. Will bemo feel better. Will I stop asking these questions find out next time don't forget to review jcomics out.


End file.
